Déchéance
by Yetichan19
Summary: Naruto et Kakashi ont fait partir Sakura: ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour combattre Sasuke. Elle encaisse mal et décide de partir pour de bon, accompagnée de Karin. Deathfic, Sakura/Karin. Démence et meurtres. M par sécurité.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors, voici une histoire dont je ne connais pas l'origine. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette idée, parce que même mes cauchemars les plus sanguinaires sont plus doux que ça... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter la mort avec autant de violence et de crudité (ça existe, ce mot, au moins?), et je n'ai encore jamais écrit de fic concernant la démence... Mais en soi, c'est pas si mauvais ce que j'ai écrit... Raison pour laquelle je poste! Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! (Si vous avez vraiment détesté, ne dites rien, ça briserait mon petit coeur! T^T).**_

_**Il y a peut-être un peu de spoilers vis-à-vis du manga, mais pas beaucoup. Classé M par mesure de sécurité, pour les scènes à venir.  
**_

* * *

**La déchéance:**

-Sakura, retire-toi.

-Mais Kakashi-sensei...

-Ne discute pas. Ceci est mon combat. Tu as bien vu que ton kunai empoisonné n'a pas marché, et Sasuke est probablement immunisé aux poisons, grâce à Orochimaru.

_"Vous n'en savez rien pourquoi ne pas me laisser essayer?"_

-En plus, tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus rien faire ici.

_"Ne me retirez pas ma chance, j'ai juré de me battre!"_

-Va-t-en, je m'occupe du combat.

-Sensei, je...

-Ne discute pas, Sakura, pars!-répondit Kakashi, coupant court à ses protestations.

Il allait donner le même ordre à Naruto, mais ce dernier s'était déjà lancé dans le combat. L'équipe 7 venait enfin de retrouver la trace de Sasuke et ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il avait subi de profonds changements psychologiques. Il était décidé à détruire Konoha et tuer tous les Shinobis du village. Y compris son ancienne équipe, comme il l'avait prouvé en tentant d'égorger la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Naruto l'avait sauvée juste à temps et à présent, Kakashi voulait l'éloigner de la scène.

_"Ne me sous-estimez pas, par pitié! Moi aussi j'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir vous aider. Je ne veux plus être mise de côté!"-cria Sakura en son for intérieur._

-Sakura!-s'exclama Kakashi, menaçant cette fois.

La jeune femme le regarda lui et les deux autres membres de son équipe. Son Sensei s'était mis devant elle pour la couvrir et l'empêcher de partir à l'attaque. Naruto attendait son départ, comme le signalaient les fréquents coups d'oeil en sa direction. Sasuke attendait la suite, ne se préoccupant pas du tout d'elle. Elle remarqua le geste discret de Naruto, qui traduisait son impatience quant au manque d'action. En somme, il n'y aurait pas de combat tant qu'elle était la. Non seulement on l'empêchait de les soutenir au combat, mais ils voulaient aussi la priver de son rôle de médecin. Elle fit deux pas en arrière et lut le soulagement sur le profil de ses deux équipiers. Cette fois, elle fit demi-tour, la vue brouillée par les larmes, et s'enfuit.

La revoilà dans la même position que lors de ses douze ans. La fillette qu'il fallait à chaque fois sauver et sur laquelle on ne pouvait jamais compter. Et pourtant elle avait essayé de changer! De toutes ses forces. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait enfin les avoir rattrapés, ils s'éloignaient de nouveau et encore plus? A ce rythme, jamais elle ne serait à leur hauteur. L'éternel boulet de l'équipe 7. Le vilain petit canard. La fausse note dans l'accord...

Elle s'élança dans la forêt, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps, et ne se souciant pas du tout de la direction qu'elle empruntait. Elle ne remarqua même pas la source de chakra qui la suivait. Ni même qu'elle était sortie de la forêt et que devant elle, le sol était sur le point de disparaître. Et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança en direction du précipice. Peut-être que si elle mourait, Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi la verraient d'un autre oeil...

Elle n'arriva cependant que jusqu'au bord de la falaise lorsque deux mains se refermèrent sur ses poignets et qu'elle fut violemment tirée en arrière. Elle et son sauveur perdirent l'équilibre, basculant. Sakura atterrit sur une personne, qui grogna sous son poids. Elle leva la tête et se trouva face à face avec une autre kunoichi. Elle était rousse avec ses cheveux bien peignés d'un côté et en bataille de l'autre. Ses lunettes avaient glissé de son nez. Elle retourna le regard surpris de Sakura par un regard mauvais. C'était la ninja qu'elle avait soigné un peu plus tôt, celle qui pourrait donner des infos utiles sur Sasuke...

-Pourquoi...-commença la kunoichi de Konoha, mais l'autre l'interrompit.

-Je t'ai suivie lorsque j'ai senti que tu partais. Ton chakra était irrégulier et troublé et je me suis dit que tu allais faire une stupidité.-dit-elle.-Et visiblement, j'avais raison.

-Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as aidée.

-Disons que je trouve ça stupide de mourir pour des gens qui ne reconnaissent pas ta valeur.-répondit la jeune femme.-Si tu veux tellement te débarrasser d'eux, il suffit de les quitter.

-Pour aller où? Faire quoi?

-Tu peux venir avec moi. Je n'ai plus d'équipe non plus et je ne dis pas non à un médecin de ton calibre.

-... Vraiment? Tu veux sérieusement qu'on fasse équipe?

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je l'ai proposé. Je suis Karin.

-Sakura. Enchantée. Et dis-moi... on irait où, si on formait une équipe?-s'enquit la ninja de Konoha.

L'idée de faire équipe avec une criminelle et ancienne alliée de Sasuke ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais étonnemment, ça la tentait. Elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition de Karin!

-Je sais pas. Loin d'ici. Loin de Sasuke, de nos villages respectifs. De nos anciennes vies et de nos obligations.-dit Karin après un moment de réflexion.-Ca ne coûte rien et on sera libres.

-Tu me proposes de... trahir Konoha?

-Non, plutôt... prendre des vacances bien méritées, sans prévenir les autres au préalable.-sourit Karin.

Sakura lui sourit en retour. Pourquoi l'idée d'abandonner son village ne lui retournait pas le coeur, elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était l'excitation quant à l'aventure à venir. Elle avait toujours été l'élève modèle et la pensée d'enfreindre les règles lui parraissait soudain très alléchante. Kakashi s'inquièterait. Naruto retournerait le pays entier pour la retrouver. Tsunade se mettrait dans une colère noire et détruirait quelques objets. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que les gens seraient confus au début, mais l'oublieraient au bout de quelques mois. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire?! C'était son tour de faire des caprices!

-D'accord. Allons-y.-finit-elle par répondre.

-Bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN DU CHAPITRE 1----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bon, je sais qu'il y a une imprécision dans l'histoire et que Tsunade n'est pas vraiment en état de se mettre en colère... Mais j'en avais besoin, donc j'ai mis de côté son état actuel dans le manga. J'espère que ça vous a plus jusuq'à un certain degré. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression que mes personnages aient vraiment été OOC, mais bon, on sait jamais.**_

_**Désolée aussi pour la longueur du chapitre, mais je me suis dit que l'histoire aurait meilleur effet en deux chapitres que en tant que oneshot. A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, voici le chapitre 2. C'est ici que les choses sérieuses commencent... Et que Sakura et Karin seront OOC. Surtout Sakura. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

L'éclair aux éclats rouges s'abbatit sur les deux Anbu de Suna. L'éclair en question était une forme, humaine avec ça, qui se déplaçait à une vitesse que les deux Shinobi avaient du mal à suivre. Et cette personne n'utilisait même pas de chakra! Il lancèrent deux kunai chacun en direction de la forme, mais la ratèrent et de beaucoup! L'un des deux ninjas se tourna vers la jeune femme en face d'eux, nonchalamment appuyée contre un arbre. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyants étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval et pendaient légèrement par-dessus son épaule droite. Elle était vêtue d'une veste à manches courtes mauve et d'un short noir. Ses yeux rouges sang étaient un peu plissés et elle les fixait avec ennui. Depuis le début, elle n'avais pas bougé depuis sa place.

Lorsque les deux ninjas étaient entrés dans la forêt, ils avaient choisi d'ignorer la pancarte qui écrivait "Forêt périlleuse. Danger de mort.". Ils étaient des ninjas et pensaient pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop d'ennuis. Grave erreur. A peine arrivés au quart de la foret, sombre et tellement dense qu'on ne voyait pas à plus de cent mètres, ils croisèrent cette femme rousse, qui cueillait des baies. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de les voir arriver. Elle ne leur jeta même pas un regard lorsqu'elle leur annonça que dès le moment où ils sont entrés dans la forêt, ils avaient signé leur arreêt de mort. C'est alors que la forme rouge les avait attaqué.

Les coups pleuvaient et ils étaient tous les deux coupés à divers endroits. Les coups cessèrent soudain et la forme s'arrêta devant eux. Une jeune femme, du même êge que l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, coupés à la hâte. Ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer leur couleur sous la couche de poussière et de boue, ainsi que les petites branches et les feuilles. Cette fille-là ne semblait pas soigner son apparence, contrairement à l'autre. Elle portait un haut moulant et rouge, déchiré à partir du creux de son estomac, ainsi qu'une paire de shorts moulants noirs, aussi déchirés par endroits. Des cicatrices de diverses tailles couvraient tout son corps, allant des brûlures jusqu'aux coups de kunai. Ils purent même en distinguer une plus grande, sur son ventre. Comme si un objet, plus large qu'un sabre, lui avait transpercé l'estomac. Elle était aussi pieds nus, contrairement à la rousse. Lorsqu'ils la regardèrent dans les yeux, un frisson de terreur les parcourut. Son visage aussi était parcouru de coupures et son nez avait du maintes fois être cassé, vu l'angle étrange dans lequel il pointait. Un horrible rictus était collé à ses lèvres. Un sourire cruel et dément. Mais pas autant que ses yeux. Ses grands yeux qui oscillaient entre le blanc et le gris et qui semblaient vides, si ce n'est pour la lueur de folie en eux. Sous ses yeux, plusieurs traits de chair ecorchée qui ressemblaient à des traces de larmes. Les deux Shinobis furent traversés par un haut-le-corps. Des traces d'acide. Quelqu'un lui en avait jeté dans les yeux et ça avait coulé le long de ses joues, démangeant la peau et la chair au passage. La femme rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et rit. Son rire était froid et sec, entre-coupé par des hoquets. Elle reporta son regard sur eux, ses yeux tournant dans ses orbites à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme si elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur eux. Tout son corps était secoué par son rire frénétique et creux. Un autre frisson parcourut les deux ninjas.

-Tu n'as pas assez joué avec eux?-lança la rousse sur un ton mécontent.-J'ai faim.

-Impatiente, ma Rin?-répondit l'autre d'une voix calme et posée, sans se détourner des deux ninjas.

La rousse se contenta de secour la tête. L'autre sourit d'un air encore plus cruel envers les deux hommes, son rire arrêté net. Elle leva la main droite dans laquelle elle portait une sorte de petite lance. Elle s'élança sur eux et attrapa celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, enfonçant son arme dans son torse. L'homme émit un bruit étranglé tandis que du sang commença à monter à sa gorge. Mais bien avant qu'il puisse s'écouler, la femme lui trancha net la tête. Couverte de sang, elle se releva, la tête de sa victime dans la main gauche. Elle la leva et l'approcha de son visage, la reniflant.

-Quelle douce odeur que celle de la Mort.-murmura-t-elle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'autre homme. D'un mouvement sec, elle jeta la tête et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, tout en léchant le sang qu'elle avait sur la main. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas d'un pouce. L'homme semblait paralysé par la terreur. La femme devant lui étaiet non seulement démente mais sauvage. Barbare!

La rousse, qui avait regardé la scene devant elle sans broncher, leva soudain la tête. Cela causa l'arrêt de sa partenaire aussi, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

-De nouveaux invités.-répondit-elle.-Je vais les accueillir.

-Bien.

La femme sauvage retourna son attention sur l'homme, tandis que la rousse disparraissait parmi les arbres. Elle finit par s'arrêter juste devant lui. Ils se contemplèrent un instant. L'homme trembla et ses yeux se levèrent au ciel, lentement vidés de leur dernière lueur de vie. Un trou béant se trouvait à présent sur sa poitrine et dedans, la main de la sauvage. D'un coup sec, elle retira son coeur encore chaud. Le corps de l'homme s'écroula à ses pieds. Elle serra l'organe qui était dans ses mains et sourit.

-Les chiens vont se régaler ce soir.-remarqua-t-elle.

La rousse se déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, pompant du chakra dans ses jambes. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, elle reconnaissait le chakra des trois hommes qui se dirigeaient vers sa forêt. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la clairière, ils y étaient tous. _"Sasuke"_-pensa-t-elle, retenant sa respiration.

-Sasuke, te voilà enfin coincé! J'ai gagné!-hurla le blond. Naruto.

-En effet, la victoire revient à Naruto.-acquiesça l'homme masqué. Kakashi.

Sasuke se contenta de son "hn" habituel. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. C'est alors qu'apparut la femme rousse parmi eux. Les trois hommes firent un bond en arrière, surpris et méfiants. Ils ne l'avaient ni senti, ni entendu arriver. La femme se redressa et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Ka... Karin?-s'étonna ce dernier.

-Partez! Avant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Si elle vous trouve ici, elle vous tuera!-dit-elle, sa façade d'habitude si calme un peu craquelée.

Elle était inquiète.

-Sa soif de sang n'a pas encore été satisfaite. Elle va vous tuer, peu importe ce que vous représentez!

Les trois ninjas la regardèrent sans broncher.

-Karin... pourquoi est-tu dans cet état? Et où étais-tu passée durant ces deux ans?-demanda Sasuke.

Sa soudaine loquacité irrita la kunoichi. Elle aurait bien voulu lui crier dessus, peut-être même le frapper, mais elle en fut empêchée. Elle sentit les deux bras puissants, mais fins, qui lui entourèrent la taille. Une tête vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Alors ma Rin, tu allais t'amuser toute seule, sans moi?-demanda la sauvage.

Elle avait les yeux clos et serrait la taille de Karin.

-Sa...-commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta lorsque sa partenaire bougea.

-Shh... ne m'appelle plus comme ça.-murmura-t-elle, reniflant ses cheveux avec un soupir de contentement.

Sa main droite quitta la taille de Karin et remonta doucement. Elle effleura son estomac, passa dans la vallée entre ses seins et monta jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle lui souleva le menton et lécha son cou, avant de l'y embrasser furtivement. Karin frissonna, mais ne bougea pas. L'autre femme continua a lui carresser le cou de sa main droite, tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux vers les étrangers. Ils n'avaient pas bougé durant toute la scène. Elle inspira un bon coup.

-Mmm... ça sent les ninjas de Konoha. Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai plus eu.-dit-elle.

-Ne... ne le tue pas.-parvint à articuler Karin.

-Hum...?-demanda la femme en lui mordillant l'oreille, cette fois.

-Ne les tue pas. Ils sont juste de passage... et ils sont...-elle fut interrompue par la soudaine douleur au creux de son cou.

La femme venait de la mordre avec force et la relâcher. Elle la libéra et la tourna violemment vers elle, tout en prenant son menton dans sa main.

-Ma Rin, voudrais-tu me trahir? Vas-tu aussi me faire du mal, comme les autres?-souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Non... je t'aime. C'est juste que...-commença Karin, puis eut un changement radical de comportement.-Vas-y. Fais comme bon te semble, je ne t'arrêterai pas.

-Merci, ma Rin.

La femme se tourna alors vers les trois Shinobis de Konoha, toujours silencieux. Elle sortit son arme et se prépara à attaquer.

-Tu es...-commença Naruto d'une voix étranglée.-...Sakura?

La femme s'arrêta net et tourna ses yeux vides vers lui. Ils étaient peut-être d'une autre couleur, mais ils avaient bien la forme et la taille de ceux de son ancienne équipiere. Et sa tenue était aussi semblable, avec juste la jupe en moins et le haut en plus déchiré. Et puis sa voix... C'était le même timbre que celui de la Sakura Haruno qu'il avait connu. Et même sous la couche de poussière, de boue et de sang, il parvenait à distinguer des petites mèches de cheveux roses...

-C'est bien toi, Sakura! Mais que t'est-il arrivé? On te croyait tous morte!-s'exclama Naruto, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras.

-Qui sont-ils?-siffla la femme entre ses dents.

-C'est Eux.-répondit Karin d'une voix sans émotions.

La femme sauvage lui tourna le dos et fixa son regard sur les trois hommes. On aurait dit que ses yeux étaient en feu. Sasuke et Kakashi reculèrent instinctivement.

-Vous allez mourir.-leur fit remarquer Karin.-Votre entrée dans cette forêt vous a condamnés.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?-s'exclama Naruto, furieux.

-Ca fait deux ans qu'on est ici. Deux ans qu'elle est comme ça. Elle tue quiconque entre dans cette forêt.

-Pourquoi?-demanda Kakashi, inquiet.

-C'est la forêt qui la rendue ainsi. Et ses souvenirs. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle cet endroit la "Forêt de la Déchéance".

-Mais enfin, Sakura, c'est nous! C'est Naruto et Kakashi-sensei. On a aussi ramené Sasuke!-s'écria le blond.

-Ca ne sert a rien. Elle ne vous reconnaîtra pas, elle ne voit plus. On lui a brulé ses yeux. Et elle ne veut pas vous reconnaître. Elle ne vit que pour tuer. Elle doit apaiser sa soif de sang pour se calmer.-expliqua Karin, toujours aussi calme.

-Elle a perdu la tête. Elle a sombre dans la folie...-fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Oui... Adieu.

Sakura se jeta en premier sur Naruto. Elle n'utilisait pas son chakra, ils avaient tous les trois compris. Elle était rapide, précise et meurtrière. Le contraire de la Sakura qu'ils avaient connu.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas cependant est qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants de ce combat. Malgré leurs meilleures techniques, leur ancienne équipière allait se relever à chaque fois et finirait par les tuer. Kakashi seraitait décapite. Naruto égorgé. Et le coeur de Sasuke irait pour les chiens. Leur dernières images pour les accompagner dans l'au-delà seraient le rictus satisfait et ensanglanté de Sakura, qui déformait son visage autrefois si joli, ainsi que ses yeux. Ces deux orbites blanches et vides, teintées d'un puissante leueur de folie.

Elle se releverait du combat couverte d'encore plus de sang, dont elle aurait déjà ingurgité une partie. Car ce qui lui permet de continuer à tuer et à devenir plus forte était le sang de ses adversaires. En buvant leur sang, elle prétendait s'approprier leur force.

Karin allait l'aider à se relever et lui offrirait même son chakra pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Ensuite, elle l'emmènerait au fin fond de la forêt, dans la grotte où elles habitaient. Elle attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette, ensuite, tout recommencerait à zéro.

Ce n'est pas que Karin n'avait pas la force d'arrêter Sakura. Au contraire, elle était la seule capable de cela. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Car bien qu'elle se croie normale, elle était aussi obsédée par la mort que son équipière. Elle aimait la voir tuer de sang froid. La voir couverte de sang l'excitait. Sa façon de mutiler un corps était un art à ses yeux. Elle se croyait saine, mais était tout aussi atteinte. La démence les avait emmenées dès qu'elles avaient décidé de mettre un pied dans cette forêt.

C'est ainsi que fonctionnait la "Forêt de la Déchéance"...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Eh bien voilà, c'est fini. Comment c'était? Assez crédible? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça à Sakura, parce que je l'adore en plus (comme le reste de l'équipe 7 d'ailleurs, que je viens de tuer T_T). Vous vous demandez sûrement comment Sakura est devenue si forte et qu'elle n'utilise pas de chakra. Je viens de comprendre que je n'ai pas expliqué ce point dans l'histoire.  
**_

_**En fait, Karin utilise ses talents de traqueur pour localiser ceux qui entrent dans la forêt et c'est elle qui prévient Sakura des prochaines victimes. Normalement, elle est plus forte que Saku, mais préfère la regarder se battre plutôt que d'y participer. Sans oublier qu'elle soigne son apparence et s'assure de ne pas abîmer ses vêtements.**_

_**Quant à Sakura, ben disons qu'elle agit sous l'effet de sa folie. Elle a fermé ses canaux de chakra dès qu'elle a commencé à s'habituer à la forêt et se bat grâce à ses instincts primaires. Elle se comporte comme un animal, en quelque sorte. Sa soif de sang n'a fait qu'augmenter avec le temps et c'est grâce à elle, ses instincts et ses combats constants avec tous les ninjas qui passaient par la forêt qu'elle est devenue si forte. Voilà à peur près tout ce qui pouvait être questionné dans l'histoire. Mais si vous trouvez autre chose, dites, j'expliquerai! =]**_

_**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez... hum... apprécié. A la prochaine! ^^**_


End file.
